


【马达加斯加的企鹅】【拟人AU】【不可能错过你】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 大概是篇友情向的拟人小故事，非常喜欢几个男人之间的感情。最近遇到一些事情，更是感慨朋友的情谊是人生最大的难得。
Relationships: Skipper/Marlene
Kudos: 1





	【马达加斯加的企鹅】【拟人AU】【不可能错过你】

****  
  
纽约的天气就像它的房租一样，令人作呕。  
  
「Kowalski，你在忙吗？」Private推开阁楼上的实验室。  
  
握着试管的男人面无表情，「是的。」  
  
Private走到他的身边，看着试管里五颜六色的液体，「我能问你几个问题吗，非常快速的那种？」  
  
「不能。」  
  
「你觉得Skipper在生日想收到怎样的礼物，」Private对他的冷漠视若无睹，掏心掏肺地展示着自己的礼物，「我准备了手表，咖啡机以及羊毛袜。」  
  
被问话的人摘下眼前的护目镜，「为什么你觉得我会知道？」  
  
「你是他最好的朋友，你一直都了解他，不是吗？」  
  
「不，我和Skipper从来不互赠礼物，以及Rico，以及Marlene。」Kowalski残忍地说，「我们不送礼物，从来就不。」  
  
「什么？」Private目瞪口呆。  
  
「每年收到礼物的只有你。」  
  
「但我们每年都互赠礼盒的。」  
  
「是空的，里面除了空气什么都没有。」Kowalski失去耐性地把他向外推，「你什么时候见过Skipper用过除了你给他的礼物之外的礼物？」  
  
Private抗拒地趴着门板，「我以为他只是偷偷收藏了起来。」  
  
Kowalski冷笑着，「哦，看看你多天真，Private。」  
  
Private担忧地看着他，「为什么你用这种语气说话？」  
  
「我一直就是这种语气！」  
  
「你又失恋了吗？」  
  
Rico在清晨的睡眠中听到楼上七零八落的爆炸声，然后在日光里惬意地翻了个身。  
  
****  
  
NYPD的警车停在卖早餐的热狗摊前。  
  
「嘿。」女警Marlene将咖啡递给自己的老搭档，「在忙什么？」  
  
「哦，是Private。」Skipper从手机屏幕上抬起头来，他穿着崭新的警服，眉眼在帽檐下不羁地上挑着，「看起来他和Kowalski有了一些争执，不是大问题。」  
  
Marlene了然地叹气，「Kowalski又失恋了吗？」  
  
Skipper睥睨着她，把手机放回口袋，「我什么都没说。」  
  
「他会没事的，我是说，他聪明，幽默。」Marlene喝着咖啡，心直口快地回答，「他只是，有那么点不懂女人，那很正常，优秀的人都有自己的缺陷。」  
  
「这不是什么缺陷，Marlene，」Skipper纠正她，「Kowalski只是欠缺一些恋爱经验，我是说，和真人的恋爱经验。」  
  
「Rico依旧和他的充气娃娃在一起吗？」Marlene欲言又止地看着他，「嘿，兄弟，你真的不觉得这是一种缺陷吗？」  
  
「哦，」Skipper反唇相讥，「那你接近30岁还是孤身一人没有性伴侣难道不是一种缺陷吗。」  
  
「我只是担心你们，」Marlene表情恐怖地瞪着他，「S-K-I-P-P-E-R。」  
  
「我很抱歉，Marlene，」Skipper宽慰道，「我只是暂时把你当成了Alice那种令人生厌的女人，但别评价我的男孩们，他们好的不能更好。」  
  
「是的，他们很优秀。」Marlene想了想，「但我还是觉得，成长过程中女性的缺失对他们的个性造成了一点点的欠缺。」  
  
Skipper不屑地笑，「现在你是心理学家了。」  
  
Marlene耸耸肩膀，「我只是从女人的角度。」  
  
「哦，你看，我都忘记这一点了，」Skipper表情浮夸地一拍大腿，「我的女性朋友。」  
  
「你有没有想过给自己找一位异性伴侣，」Marlene不为所动地八卦着，「我是说……」  
  
「哦，新案子，凡比伦大街46号，」Skipper装模作样地拿出了自己的手机，「真是说什么来说什么，是吧。」  
  
****  
  
Skipper回到公寓的时候夜已渐深。  
  
他和另外三个朋友一起住在这个被改成双层的阁楼上。同样热爱球赛和夜宵的Rico和他住在一楼，喜欢研究科学并安装了天文望远镜的Kowalski住在二楼，还在被学业蹂躏的Private睡在Kowalski的隔壁。  
  
Skipper推开实验室的房门，「我买了蒸饺。」  
  
台灯前的人没有转身，「我吃过了。」  
  
Skipper走到操作台前，「你在做什么，毁灭世界的量子启动仪吗？」  
  
Kowalski脸红地看着他，「Private又和你通风报信了吗？」  
  
「哦，看看你多天真，Kowalski，」Skipper拍拍他的肩膀，「我看一眼就知道你在想什么。」  
  
Kowalski眼圈泛红地看着他，「Skipper……」  
  
Skipper把他拖下满是零食的一楼，「过来孩子，我们需要聊一聊，或许还需要一些酒。」  
  
「我不知道自己做错了什么。」Kowalski转着手里的啤酒，「我以为一切都没问题，我认为一切都在往好的方向走，但是……」  
  
「这不是你的错，Kowalski，女人就是这么的肤浅幼稚。」Skipper看着远处的曼哈顿高楼，语义不明地附和着，「她们对待感情就像买鞋子，她们有一双不错的鞋子，但她们需要新的鞋子。你知道，不是好的鞋子，是新鞋子。」  
  
Kowalski皱着眉头，「所以我就是那种被丢弃的旧靴子？」  
  
「不要怨恨，Kowalski，」Skipper在阳台上坐下来，「你喜欢新发明，她们喜欢新鞋子，完全的公平。」  
  
「但我从不丢弃自己的发明，好吧，偶尔，除非他们出现无可挽回的致命错误。」  
  
「你犯了什么无法挽回的错误？」  
  
Kowalski回忆着，「我不知道！她只是说，去问你的朋友，如果你有的话，问那个年纪最大的。」  
  
Skipper认真起来，「你做了什么？」  
  
「我们去看了电影，吃了晚饭，然后我送她回了家。」  
  
「她邀请你上去喝咖啡了吗？」  
  
「聪明如你。」Kowalski忽然兴奋，喋喋不休地说，「她邀请我上去喝咖啡，所以我去了她的公寓，她去洗了个澡，之后我们喝了杯咖啡，我们聊了聊门德尔松，虽然我更喜欢舒曼，但不管怎样，我们的确聊得很开心。」  
  
「她穿的什么衣服？」Skipper挑着眉毛。  
  
「睡衣？」Kowalski回忆了下，「我猜是丝绸的，不怎么健康。」  
  
Skipper目瞪口呆，「我收回之前对她的评价。」  
  
Kowalski一脸委屈，「你也认为是我的错？我做错了什么？」  
  
「操她。」阳台推拉门忽然口齿不清地说。  
  
「Rico!」Skipper被身后的人吓了一跳，「你什么时候进来的？」  
  
「哈。」Rico回给他的肩膀一记重拳。  
  
「算了，你也比他强。」Skipper让出一半沙发，重新看向对面挫败的高材生，「说真的，Kowalski，为什么你不上她？」  
  
「我怎么能对她做那种事？」  
  
Skipper气急败坏，「你们在恋爱，是你的责任去做那种事。」  
  
「但是我们只在一起六个月，我都不怎么了解她。」Kowalski认真辩解道，「她也不怎么了解我，再说她并没有明确表示想和我发生那种关系，作为一个受过高等教育的绅士我怎么能……」  
  
Skipper绝望地扇了下Kowalski醉醺醺的脸，「你真的需要一些帮助了伙计。」  
  
****  
  
「我真的认为这不是一个好注意。」Kowalski光着上身躺在打着白光的镜头前。  
  
「想让一个女人回心转意，首先得让她眼前一亮。」Skipper指挥着Private给Kowalski拍摄私房照，「亮出你的肌肉，Kowalski。」  
  
「肱二头肌，肱三头肌，后背肌，OK，非常不错。」Private疯狂按着快门。  
  
Skipper满意地点点头，「Private，我记得你有高超的PS技巧是吧。」  
  
「是的，Skipper。」Private看着镜头里的原照，「但是，我无法把Kowalski的腹部弄出肌肉，它太……白了。」  
  
「别担心，Rico，过来脱了裤子躺下。」Skipper眼疾手快地按住对方的手腕，「不，内裤不用脱。」  
  
「看看Rico的三角肌，任何一个女人都会发疯的。」  
  
「这不是一种欺骗吗？如果她发现我并没有这些东西。」Kowalski不赞同地说。  
  
「哦，女人只在乎自己看到的东西，她才不在乎什么真相。」Skipper搂着他的肩膀往外走，「只要有料让她们在闺蜜前感到满足，你的任务就完成了一半。」  
  
「但是我真的不觉得问题在这里，Skipper。」  
  
「你太依赖自己的脑子了，Kowalski。不是所有事情都有对应的问题和答案。」Skipper和他上着课，「在感情里有且只有唯一的原则，随心所欲，如果你想上她，就上她，如果你让她很高兴，她就会让你很高兴。」  
  
「不，Skipper,我不想上她。我更想要那种灵魂交流，我希望我可以更了解她，她也可以更理解我，就像我和你一样。」Kowalski解释着，「虽然我们也不是总能理解，但是，我们相处很愉快，不是吗。」  
  
「哇哦，我很感动，Kowalski。」Skipper受宠若惊地说，「但是没有人可以像我一样，我们是兄弟，是家人，没有人可以像我们一样。你需要去找到新的家人。」  
  
「为什么你说新的家人？」Kowalski看了眼另一边的两个人，压低声音问道，「你要搬出去吗？」  
  
「你总是要结婚的， Kowalski，Private也是。」Skipper沉沉地说，「Rico，我算他已经结婚了。我们不能一直住在一起吧。四个无依无靠的孤儿走到今天是一个奇迹，但四个已经成年的老男人住在一起，那就有一点点奇怪了。」  
  
「我没觉得有哪里奇怪。」Kowalski担忧地说，「我从没想过结婚的事情，我们可以一直住在一起。」  
  
「那是为什么你永远打不破六个月的分手魔咒，Kowalski。」Skipper严肃地告诫他，「女人爱婚姻，他们不会在一个不打算结婚的男人身上耗费太多时间。」  
  
Kowalski试着说些什么，但Skipper继续说下去，「Private也要去上大学，毕业之后他会结婚，会有他的家庭，他一直想当爸爸。」  
  
Kowalski退了一步，「Rico怎么办，你知道他不能没有你。」  
  
「我打算带他去看医生。」Skipper叹气，「一个马达加斯加的灵媒，或许有帮助。」  
  
「Skipper，我无意冒犯，但我们已经看过无数医生了。现在你开始相信迷信和巫术了吗？」  
  
「不试过怎么知道不行，Rico不是一开始就是这样的。」  
  
「我知道。但是……我们的工作怎么办？」  
  
「哦，这是个问题。」  
  
****  
  
「你看，他又出现了。」Marlene将报纸按在Skipper面前，「纽约市的黑夜骑士，在夜色里打击罪犯的21世纪侠盗……」  
  
「啊，又是那个家伙，西装男。」Skipper将报纸丢到一边，假装感兴趣地问道「这次他抓了谁？」  
  
「是飙车族的老大，我恨那些飙车族。」Marlene崇拜地说，「他怎么做到的？我是说，我们忙活了几个月都找不到线索，他怎么找到的？」  
  
Skipper默不作声地勾着嘴角。  
  
「我爱他，Skipper，我发誓非他不嫁。」Marlene义正言辞地说。  
  
「什么？」Skipper吓了一跳，「你怎么知道他没有结婚？」  
  
「得了吧，」Marlene暧昧地看着他，「晚上没有性生活的骑士？他的妻子会爆炸的。」  
  
「好吧，你赢了。」Skipper匪夷所思。  
  
「别因为这个恨我，Skipper，我同样爱你。」Marlene安慰他，「只是，不是那一种爱。」  
  
Skipper思考着，「如果有一天骑士不再出现，你怎么办？」  
  
「你认为没有他我就会选择其他的芸芸众生，想都别想，我会等他一生的。」  
  
「你认真的吗？」Skipper皱着眉头。  
  
「当然。整个纽约都会等他的。」Marlene犯着花痴，「我从没这么爱过一个人，你觉得他长什么样子，他是金头发吗？我猜他是金头发，照片上看不是很高，我猜是拍摄角度的问题……」  
  
「Skipper？」Marlene看向呼噜声重新响起的副驾驶，「老天，又睡着？你每晚都在搞什么？」  
  
****  
  
「我有一个决定。」Skipper拉上房间所有的窗帘。  
  
「什么决定？我们终于要去夏威夷度假了吗？」Private兴奋地拍着手。  
  
「不，不是度假。」Skipper冷静说，「我决定从NYPD辞职。」  
  
「什么？」Private的西瓜掉在地板。  
  
「啊？」Rico的奶茶洒了一地。  
  
「为什么你要辞职？」Private走到他的身边。  
  
「因为我厌倦了这里的生活，在你上大学之后我决定带着Rico去马达加斯加隐居。」  
  
Private不敢置信地看着他，「带着Rico，没有Kowalski？」  
  
「没有，」Skipper看着Private湛蓝的眼睛，「Kowalski要留在大学任教。只有我和Rico。」  
  
Rico痛苦地抱着Private摇头，「NO.」  
  
「这是决定，Rico，」Skipper转过身，「反对无效。」  
  
Private扯住Kowalski的衣角，「Kowalski，你也认同吗？」  
  
Kowalski圈着手臂，「他说反对无效。」  
  
Private沉默了一会，然后语气不满地爆发了，「我知道，你就是想赶我走。我给你们添麻烦了吗？」  
  
「听听你说的话，多么可笑，Private。」Skipper揉揉他的头发，「如果你不上大学，我们本可以一起去。」  
  
「那我就不上大学。」Private坚定地说，「如果代价是要和你分开，我不想上什么大学。」  
  
Skipper严肃地望着他，「所以你让我养你到80岁吗？」  
  
「别这么幼稚，Private，看看Kowalski，他是你的榜样。」  
  
「我只是，我认为你做了非常非常错误的决定 Skipper。」Private急切又茫然地辩解，「我们的任务怎么办？谁来守卫纽约的和平？」  
  
Skipper摇了摇头，「放心，纽约的和平不会因为我们的离开而受到影响。」  
  
窗外忽然传来朱利安痛苦又熟悉的呻吟声，「Skkkkkkiiiippppper!」  
  
Skipper烦躁又失望地叹气，「好吧，或许一点点。」  
  
****  
  
Skipper看着停在楼下的保时捷，「发生了什么Julien？」  
  
「事实上这里没有Julien。」稍为年长的保安打开外放的手机，「只是我，和Mort。」  
  
「但是那个声音……」Skipper看着屏幕上的通话键，「你一定在逗我吧。」  
  
电话里传出诡异威胁的男声，「我需要你的帮助，现在。」  
  
「OK，我本来想把这个电话挂掉。」Skipper抢过保安手里的电话，「但我觉得还是告诉你一声，卷尾猴，我们已经不干了。」  
  
坐在车里的司机冲了出来，「什么？你说不干了什么意思？你以为你说不干就不干了吗？」  
  
Kowalski看着对方用来伪装的假发，「哇哦，我以为你在电话里呢。」  
  
「我不能随便暴露在大庭广众之下，我是King Julien，这条街上有无数人都想暗杀我。」自称国王的男人凑到Skipper的面前，「你不能不干了，矮企鹅，我会打遍所有媒体的电话，告诉他们你就是那个扰乱纽约治安的见鬼骑士，我会把你们的照片打印出来贴满纽约市的每一个角落，我……」  
  
Skipper好脾气地看着他，「哇哇哇，继续，Julien，告诉我们你能婊到什么地步。」  
  
「你必须帮助我这一回，企鹅，如果你都不帮我，我不知道还有谁……」  
  
Private好心地提出建议，「你可以去NYPD报警，Marlene会帮助你的。」  
  
Julien被他的口音惹怒了，他用有点好笑的语调控诉道，「NYPD的警察知道什么？等他们找到罪犯我的钱早就被挥霍一空了，那是我父亲留给我的唯一财产，我是个失败的儿子，我连他唯一的遗物都保留不住，我根本不应该活在这个世界上，就让我 ……」  
  
一头金发的保安抱着他的腿，「不要这样，King.」  
  
Maurice拍拍他的背，「至少，你还有我们，陛下……」  
  
「哇哦，真是感人，穷的只剩下钱的Julien。」Skipper欢快地拉长了尾音，「或许这也是你父亲的遗物，他想要你白手起家，重新开始。」  
  
「不，不要这样对我，拜托，看在我们曾经同床共枕的情分上。」Julien晃着他的肩膀。  
  
Kowalski含糊着声音，「我不知道你们还同床共枕过。」  
  
「好吧，最后一次，狐猴。」Skipper想了一下，然后威胁道，「但不许你公布我们的身份，否则我将永远，绝不，饶恕你。」  
  
「当然，当然，我只是给你们一些压力而已。」Julien赔着笑，「是吧，Maurice。」  
  
****  
  
「OK，我知道你对我很生气。」Skipper看着一个小时前就一言不发的Private。  
  
「我不生你的气，Skipper。」Private关上车门，「我只是不懂你为什么要做出那样的决定。」  
  
Skipper与他对视着，「你以后会明白的，Private，我有让你失望过吗。」  
  
「不，Skipper,你从没让我失望过。」Private错开视线，然后头也不回地向前走，「但是除了这次！」  
  
Kowalski似笑非笑地总结，「我猜这是成长的代价了。他不再是当年那个小屁孩了。」  
  
「别站在那里说风凉话了，Kowalski。」Skipper环视四周，「做你的工作。」  
  
Kowalski看着周围一望无际的草皮树林，「我们显然是在Julien的别墅里迷了路，接下来该走哪边？」  
  
Skipper圈起手臂嘲讽，「你不能用你智慧的大脑分析出我们该走哪边吗？」  
  
Kowalski打开手机软件定着位，「我能，但你之前不是和他同居过吗？」  
  
「我住在他的车库里！」Skipper咬牙切齿，「和客厅隔着1个高尔夫球场和2个淡水湖！」  
  
Private震惊地问，「他还有一个湖？」  
  
Maurice漠然地从树林里探出头，「事实上，两个湖。这一边。」  
  
****  
  
「欢迎来到King Julien的城堡，这是独一无二的，King Julien的城堡。」Julien在大厅中央旋转跳跃着，「放轻松，就像在自己家一样，但时刻记住这不是你的家，你永远不会拥有这样的家。」  
  
「好吧，炫富时间结束。」Skipper脱下身上的大衣，「Julien，你到底有何贵干？」  
  
「如你们所见，我的金库，我所有的财产，OK，除了这座城堡外的所有财产，都不见了。」  
  
Kowalski看着空无一物的密室，「这里至少得有500万的黄金。」  
  
Julien抓狂地跪在地上，「550万！550万的黄金，不见了！我该怎么办没有这些黄金？」  
  
「冷静，神经病。它们是什么时候不见的？」  
  
Maurice回忆道，「今天晚上。为了庆祝Julien的生日，我和Mort打开铁门的时候里面已经空了。」  
  
Kowalski指着墙角的漏洞，「地道，Skipper。」  
  
Skipper用手电照着黑黝黝的洞口，「我猜犯人是团伙作案，分批次将黄金运走的。出发孩子们。」  
  
Julien跪在地洞旁边，「我不理解为什么他们那么喜欢钻下水道。」  
  
Maurice为他呈上晚上的甜点，「瑞典有一种美食叫鲱鱼罐头。打开会散发出难以忍受的恶臭。」  
  
Julien认可地点点头，「哦，难怪他们那么喜欢吃鱼。」  
  
****  
  
「我恨纽约的地下系统。它们完全没有规划的出风口。」Skipper难以呼吸地走在暗无天日的地下通道里。  
  
Kowalski收集着沿路的足迹信息，「这条地道似乎通向了市中心，看出对方的行为相当谨慎。」  
  
「看，金子。」  
  
「干得漂亮，Private。」  
  
Kowalski用手机重新定着位，他们来到一块稍微宽阔的平台中途休息「说真的，我不知道Julien真的这么富有。」  
  
「我承认他确实小有财产。」Skipper不甘心地拍着身上的灰尘。  
  
「小有财产？」Private满脸的不认可。  
  
「好吧，他的确有些积蓄。但那又不是他的财产，二世代谁都会当是吧。」  
  
Kowalski认真回应，「Skipper，我认为我们有权得知一些我们本该知道的真相。」  
  
「OK，既然你们和我一样陷进了这团狗屎，我就快速过一下，Julien的身份。」  
  
Skipper看着满脸兴奋的三个人，「那是我和Rico在马达加斯加的时候，我们在一家马戏团工作。」  
  
「你是说收养。」Kowalski纠正。  
  
「收养，工作，差不多一个意思。我们靠劳动吃饭，Julien的父亲是那里的国王，一个会说英文的土著控制着一群不会说英文的土著。他想训练他的儿子讲英文，所以我成了他的伙伴。」  
  
「哦，难怪他的口音那么的。」Kowalski恍然大悟，「我是说……特殊。」  
  
「你们成了最好的朋友吗？」  
  
「怎么可能，他一直嫌弃我的身高，叫我企鹅，我嫌弃他的身板所以叫他狐猴，非常公平。有一天晚上，Julien的王国发生了政变，他的父亲将我们和几箱黄金放上了游轮，之后我们就到了纽约。」  
  
「他的父亲呢？」  
  
「十有八九牺牲了，我猜。」  
  
「我有点同情他了。」Kowalski叹了口气，「他疯疯癫癫的样子，是为了忘记这段记忆吗？」  
  
「不，他就是纯粹的智商低。」Skipper嫌弃地说，「不过除了那两个仆人，那些黄金确实是他父亲留给他的唯一东西。」  
  
「可怜的Julien，我们得帮他找回那些金子。」Private向前带着路，「为了正义。」  
  
****  
  
Marlene的睡眠被房间里的爆炸声残忍打断。  
  
「这他妈，你们怎么进来的，等等，哇哦！」  
  
Skipper捂着自己的眼睛，「我们什么都没有看见，Marlene，你有足够的时间先穿上衣服。」  
  
「有趣。」同样捂着眼睛的Kowalski听着黑暗里的动静，「科学角度来说她们应该先穿上内裤，毕竟那往往是最后脱下来的，但事实上……」  
  
Skipper用没有捂眼睛那只手回以他响亮的巴掌。  
  
「你着装完毕了吗？」Skipper失去耐性地问。  
  
「不，我的头发还得……」  
  
Skipper跳到她的面前，「没时间给你化妆了，Marlene，我需要你的帮助。」  
  
「我不能没有允许就将纽约的监控录像泄漏给外人，你知道规矩的，Skipper。」  
  
「Marlene，如果不是万不得已我也不愿为难你，但是拜托。」  
  
Kowalski适时插嘴，「如果你愿意提供我们想要且完全无害的资料，我可以把暗夜骑士的电话号码给你。」  
  
「你真的？」Marlene惊讶道，「但是你怎么会知道他的电话？」  
  
「我和他有过私交。」  
  
「他帅吗？高吗？他有意中人吗？」  
  
「或许你可以自己去找到答案。」Kowalski微笑。  
  
Marlene用最快的速度将他们推出了房门。「我不敢相信，我得准备一下。这是密码，你们自己找录像吧，祝你们好运，拜。」  
  
Skipper不敢置信地看着面前的门板，「Kowalski，你做了什么？」  
  
「她永远不会发现是你。」Kowalski丧心病狂地入侵着纽约的监控系统，「你需要做的就是在不被发现的情况下和她聊一聊，放松，Skipper。」  
  
Skipper气急败坏地呵斥他，「但是如果Marlene知道我一直在玩弄她，我们就没法共事了。你毁了我最珍惜的东西！」  
  
「哦。我没有想到这一点。」Kowalski吃了一惊，但很快遗忘了，「看，就是这个人影。」  
  
Skipper看着画面上的小偷，「身手不错。」  
  
Kowalski看到他手里的武器，「有备而来。」  
  
Private问道，「那是一把枪还是刀？等等，为什么上面写的是LIVE？」  
  
「糟了。」意识到他们看的是实时监控的Skipper跳上车子，「卷尾巴有危险。」  
  
****  
  
淡水湖边的别墅除了动感的舞曲外什么都没有。  
  
「为什么你们说我有危险？」Julien随音乐扭着灵活的腰肢，「没有人可以伤害到伟大的King Julien。没有人。」  
  
Kowalski皱着眉头，「如果不是我们及时赶来挫败了敌人的阴谋，你95%的几率已经失去了生命。」  
  
「谁会想杀了人畜无害的我？」  
  
Skipper看着一个小时前的录像，「狐猴。」  
  
Kowalski凑近过去，「为什么你说狐猴？狐猴想害他吗？」  
  
「不，看这个家伙，Kowalski。你不觉得他的举止和Julien很相似吗？」  
  
「他们都很纤瘦，有非常明显的多动倾向。」  
  
Skipper一拍大脑，「那就对了，什么人会知道Julien有黄金，什么人会想要取他性命？」  
  
Julien凝着眉头，「一个对我特别感兴趣的爱慕者？」  
  
「不，一定是马达加斯加派来的人。」Skipper手指轻轻敲打着玻璃桌，「他们知道Julien威胁着自己的皇位，所以想赶尽杀绝。」  
  
Kowalski跟上他的推断，「但是在此之前他们得先拿走他的财产。」  
  
Private难以理解地质质问，「他们已经有了皇位为什么还要这样做？」  
  
「人心不足蛇吞象，Private。这就是我跟你们说的，金钱的罪恶。」  
  
Julien不敢置信地放声大笑，「他们想杀了我！我的臣民，他们想杀了我！Maurice，你听他们说什么了吗？哈哈哈，他们怎么能污蔑我的臣民？」  
  
「赶走他们，Maurice。」Julien凶狠地说，「Julien不允许他们诋毁我的臣民，赶走他们，现在！」  
  
****  
  
「OK,你们不需要走了，但现在是怎么回事？」  
  
Skipper看向被禁锢起来的Julien，「如你所见，Julien，我们在保护你。」  
  
「保护我？哈哈哈哈哈，这实在是搞笑了。」Julien挑着Skipper的下巴，「你怎么能保护到我，你都没有我的沙发高。」  
  
Skipper克制地拂开他的手，「你还是老样子Julien，永远不知天高地厚。」  
  
Julien的手掌滑过他的脑袋，「你也还是老样子Skipper，永远身高一米六。」  
  
Skipper将面前的茶几一脚踢开，Julien快他一步地拔腿就跑。  
  
Skipper紧追不舍，「你死定了狐猴。」  
  
Julien灵活闪避，「你胆敢威胁我平头企鹅！」  
  
「给我站住！」  
  
「傻瓜才会听话站住！」  
  
「Kowalski，帮我拦下他。」  
  
Kowalski一动不动，「抱歉老大，我的责任是守好左边这扇窗。」  
  
角落冲出一抹黄色，「Mort可以帮你。」  
  
Julien嫌弃地踹着自己的脚，「不，不，别碰我的脚。」  
  
Skipper收速不及，两个人重重地摔向地板，手机铃声就在这个时候响了起来。  
  
一个清脆的女声在混乱的客厅响起，「你好？」  
  
Julien顺势回答，「你好，你好吗？」  
  
「很好，你是……暗夜骑士吗？」  
  
「骑士？我喜欢骑士，是的，我是暗夜骑士，我可以为你做什么，女士？」  
  
Kowalski不敢置信地看着Skipper手里的手机。  
  
「你的声音真的……迷人。我不敢相信我真的，听到你的声音。」电话另一端的Marlene轻声道，「你是印度人吗？」  
  
Julien跪在他的手机边，「不，马达加斯加。」  
  
「马达加斯加，那是哪里？」  
  
「是一个神秘的，热情的，美的不可方物的岛屿！」Julien夺过Skipper的电话，「是的，是的，那是我的故乡。」  
  
Skipper呆呆地圈起手臂，「Kowalski……？」  
  
Kowalski木然地说，「看起来Marlene似乎把Julien当成了黑夜骑士。」  
  
Private看着Julien高兴的脸。「他们真的聊的很开心。那是好事，不是吗？」  
  
Rico表示赞同地鼓了下掌，「哈。」  
  
齐刷刷的三个巴掌落了下来。  
  
「阻止他。」Skipper绝望地下达命令，「我不能让Marlene喜欢上那种货色。」  
  
Julien机智避过朝他冲来的Kowalski，「哦，有人在阻止我和你打电话，我不知道他们为什么这样无情，但没有人可以阻止我去见你。」  
  
灵巧闪过夹击的Private和Rico，「是的，我会去见你，我会跨越大半个地球去见你。」  
  
最后和拿剑的Skipper对了两个回合，「是的，我会穿越整个纽约市去见你，你的名字是什么？Marlene？」  
  
「我爱那个名字，让我们在林肯纪念堂见面。」Julien和Skipper在眼神大战中对峙了几秒，然后以获胜者的姿态挂上了电话，「好的，下午三点，不见不散。」  
  
****  
  
下午一点，别墅的试衣间。  
  
「Maurice，我需要我的西服。」  
  
「王冠。」  
  
「手杖。」  
  
「而且……钻戒。」  
  
「钻戒？」Maurice楞了一下。  
  
「是的，我的钻戒。」Julien整着衣领。  
  
「我的母亲留给我的钻戒，唯一免遭盗窃的，可以证明我的血统的钻戒，我要把它送给我最心爱的女人。」  
  
Maurice皱着眉头，「但是你还不认识她。」  
  
「我喜欢她的声音。她也喜欢我的声音，化学反应，你懂吗？」  
  
「这太荒谬了。」  
  
Julien刻薄地转过身，「你当然不懂Maurice，你一个40岁的没人要的孤苦伶仃的老光棍。」  
  
「40岁？没人要？孤独伶仃的？老光棍？」Maurice每说一个词都加重着语气，「OK，我猜你说的没错。」  
  
「我这身怎么样？」  
  
Mort尖叫着，「完美。」  
  
Julien不满意地看着镜子，「我认为还可以加一点点，亮亮的东西？」  
  
Mort翻着衣柜，「比如这条领带？」  
  
「是的，但不要粉色，太娘。不要紫色，太基，要紫中带粉，粉中带紫的那一种，是的，就是这种，优雅中带着热情，那就是我。」  
  
Julien看着镜子中的自己，「King Julien……」  
  
****  
  
「OK，听着，这是我们有史以来最重要的一次战争。」Skipper在阁楼焦虑地部署着计划，「我们只能赢，不允许输。」  
  
Kowalski确认着人物流程，「任务目标？」  
  
Private打着对钩，「毁掉Julien和Marlene的约会。」  
  
Skipper拍打着餐桌，「不够，远远不够，我们要将这个错误彻底铲除。Marlene必须意识到Julien不是黑暗骑士。」  
  
Kowalski为难地放下笔，「但是如果Julien不是，他为什么会有黑暗骑士的电话？」  
  
「我不在乎，我只是，我不能让Marlene这样断送自己的幸福。」  
  
Private建议道，「你怎么知道？我是说，或许他们真的很喜欢对方。」  
  
Skipper抓狂地说，「不！他们不会！我了解Marlene！他们永远不会幸福的！」  
  
Rico不敢相信地看着他，「哈。」  
  
Kowalski小心翼翼地问，「为什么你们这么激动，Skipper？」  
  
Skipper语气平板地回应，「因为Marlene是我的搭档，我认识她那么多年，我有责任对她的感情负责。」  
  
「但Julien不是你的朋友吗？」  
  
Private小心翼翼地问，「Marlene知道你要去马达加斯加的隐居的事吗？」  
  
Skipper看着他们的眼睛，忽然软弱了下来。  
  
「哦，这全是我的错。」他低声道，「我一开始就不该骗她有什么黑暗骑士。这样她就不会被一个根本不存在的人物弄得神志不清了。」  
  
「事实上，黑暗骑士不是不存在的，Skipper。」Kowalski走到他的身边，「你就是黑暗骑士。没有你就不会有黑暗骑士。」  
  
「不。」Skipper沮丧地摇着头，「黑暗骑士应该是一头金发的有着一身肌肉的硬汉，而不是一个一米6的，普通的，平凡的，无人在意的……无名氏。」  
  
Kowalski沉默了好一段时间，没有说话，也没有微笑。  
  
「严格来说，是一米六五。」最终他这么说，成功收获了Private和Rico打来的耳光。  
  
****  
  
Marlene犹豫地朝对面的男士走去，「哇哦，你是……黑暗骑士？」  
  
「是的，我的女士。我能……？」Julien俯身亲吻她的手背。  
  
「我还有多少胜算？」Skipper举着望远镜。  
  
「80%，Skipper.」Kowalski提醒道。  
  
Marlene不好意思地看着他，「你比我想象中……还要英俊。」  
  
Julien压低着嗓子，「外貌从来就不重要，是吧。我喜欢你的裙子。」  
  
「60%，Skipper.」Kowalski提醒道。  
  
「是裤子。」Marlene扯开自己的裤子，「宽腿裤？你看，我没有裙子。我很抱歉。」  
  
「你不需要道歉，你也不需要裙子。」Julien目光温柔。  
  
「哇哦，爱她原来的样子，你完了，Skipper。」Kowalski忽然兴奋。  
  
「你真的很绅士，先生。你知道大部分男人都喜欢更女性一点的类型。」Marlene搅着杯子里的酒精饮料。  
  
「告诉我谁那么肤浅？」  
  
Marlene红着脸颊，「一个傲慢，粗鲁，没有礼貌，从不敲门，崇拜英雄主义从不顾忌他人感受的直男？」  
  
Private吃惊地放下望远镜，「傲慢，粗鲁？」  
  
Kowalski吃惊地放下望远镜，「没有礼貌，从不敲门？」  
  
Rico吃惊地放下望远镜，「HAHALALLALLAOLALLSJ？」  
  
Kowalski仰起脑袋，「听起来有点像一个我们都认识的人，只有我一个人这么觉得吗？」  
  
「告诉我，是伤害过你的前男友吗？」  
  
「不，不是那种恋人。只是，暗恋，单相思那种。」Marlene乐呵呵地拖着脸，「我不知道你和Kowalski的关系，但拜托，不要告诉他这件事。」  
  
「当然。」Julien拿过Maurice送来的玫瑰，「为什么我要告诉那个讨厌鬼。」  
  
「Kowalski会猜出我说的那个人是谁，然后我们就无法共事了。」Marlene着迷地陷入沉思，「那就太尴尬了，虽然我们都不是那种脸皮很薄的人，但还是有点尴尬。我不想他知道这件事。」  
  
「什么？」Julien茫然地问，「我有点听不懂你在说什么了。」  
  
「不管怎样，我想是时候放下他了。」Marlene俯下脸，松了口气地回答，  
  
「我是说，我用对你的爱慕去试探过他，但很显然他只是把我当成一个普通朋友。我给他买咖啡，我和他一起看话剧，晚上给他电话，我们一起野餐，但这一点作用都没有。」  
  
Maurice目瞪口呆，「情况有变，Mort。」  
  
「我不知道，或许我不是那种，女性气息很浓的人。但是我能怎么办，我是一个警察，我不可能穿高跟鞋长裙的，我想这种事情从来就没有什么道理。」  
  
她说完一长串的句子，然后如释重负地耸耸肩，「你说是吧，我想男人应该最了解男人。」  
  
「是的，是的，他是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。」Julien举起自己求婚的钻戒，「那是为什么我决定……」  
  
危险在同一时刻来临，Marlene在飞镖刺中Julien的前一秒将他扑到在地。  
  
Julien看着被飞贼夺走的戒盒，「我的钻戒。」  
  
Marlene进入状态地掏出配枪，「别担心，我会找回来的。」  
  
「用不着你出马了，小姐。我们会搞定的。」Skipper在同一时刻赶到现场，「Kowalski，15点的方向，Rico，掩护Kowalski，Private，保护Julien……」  
  
Marlene楞了一下，然后沉下脸来，「Skipper，为什么你在这里？」  
  
Skipper转过身来，「那就说来话长了，Marlene。为什么你在这里？」  
  
「我……我只是……」  
  
Skipper用食指堵住她结结巴巴的嘴唇，「哦，我猜你真的找到你的真命天子了。」  
  
Marlene尴尬地看着跑远的Julien，「不，他不是，我们只是……」  
  
「省省吧。」Skipper回应她，语气嘲讽但目光温柔。他凑过去吻住Marlene的嘴唇，Marlene的瞳孔渐渐放大，震得他指尖发麻。这种情景让他有点想哭，他把这归咎于这段时间欠缺的睡眠时间。  
  
「你，在，做，什么？」Marlene失神地放开他的拥抱。  
  
「只是……随心所欲。」Skipper几乎是逃离般地，跑向盗贼离开的方向，「等我电话。」  
  
****  
  
Kowalski看着径直冲向陷阱的飞贼，「OK，你完了。小偷。」  
  
「干的不错，四只眼。」Julien看着被困在陷阱里的黑衣人，「让我们看看谁这么大胆，想要刺杀尊敬的King Julien。」  
  
一头金发的盗贼掐着Maurice的脖子咆哮道，「你认为这样就能阻止我吗？」  
  
Julien气的青筋暴起，「Karl！你这只，以下犯上的卑鄙毛贼！放开Maurice！」  
  
对方不甘示弱地回瞪过去，「不，除非你把钻戒给我，或者我就剖开他的心脏，他的鲜活的，温暖的，心脏。」  
  
「恶心，你是有多重口。」Julien神经质地干呕了下，然后一身轻松地站了起来，「你知道吗，想做就做吧。我不在乎。」  
  
Mort悲惨地尖叫着，「Maurice！」  
  
Julien扯着他的衣领，「别为他流泪Mort，这是King的决定。不如为可怜的Maurice唱悼词吧。」  
  
Maurice不愿放弃地求救，「King！救我！」  
  
「我不能，Maurice！这是我妈妈留给我的唯一东西，我不能，我不能放弃它。」Julien无动于衷地看着他，「抱歉。这是你的命运，当你无法抗拒的时候，你最好平静地享受他。」  
  
「这是你最后的决定吗？Julien？」Karl功败垂成地低吼着。  
  
「不，我不能，我不能让Maurice死掉。」Julien忽然想起什么地停下来，他压抑着什么地跪在地板上，「我是马达加斯加的国王，我有责任保护我的臣民的安全，这是我的责任。」  
  
寂静降临。  
  
「OK，给你，你要这个，拿去。」  
  
Karl望着朝自己丢过来的钻戒，「我的钻戒，我终于，终于获得了继承皇位的钻戒。」  
  
「看他们多愚蠢，Maurice。」  
  
Julien看着癫狂跑远的人影，「他以为拿到钻戒就拿到了皇位。」  
  
逃出生天的Maurice瘫在地上，「但拿到钻戒的人确实可以拿到皇位。」  
  
「不，没有人可以夺走King Julien的皇位。我永远是马达加斯加的国王。」Julien挺着背，他从地上捡起被弄掉的王冠，「过去，现在，未来，永远都是。」  
  
Private和众人赞扬地点着头，「哇，他真的给我们上了宝贵的一课。」  
  
「现在，国王Julien要去接回他的皇后了。」Julien走到他们身边，「麻烦让一让，矮企鹅，你背后的那个女人是我的……」  
  
Skipper挡在Marlene面前，「Fuck off.」  
  
****  
  
一个月后，布鲁克林，阁楼公寓。  
  
「说真的那个狐猴的确出乎我的意料。」Skipper看着电视里的巡回赛。  
  
「所以你不打算让他们去过自己的生活了。」Marlene撕着薯片的新包装。  
  
「不，他们想住在一起就住在一起好了，你不能强行让孩子们独立。他们有时比你想象中的更坚强。」Skipper用遥控器换着台，「顺其自然就是最好的过程。与其担心未来，不如活在当下。」  
  
Marlene将一块薯片塞进他的嘴里，「我不理解为什么你一直用父亲的口吻讲话。」  
  
Skipper口齿不清地问，「我不像一个好父亲吗？」  
  
「不真的， 你有时候比他们都幼稚。」  
  
「什么时候？」Skipper打直自己的腿。  
  
「现在？」Marlene看着躺在自己腿上的脑袋。  
  
Skipper惬意地闭着眼睛，「偶尔也需要一些放松，Marlene。」  
  
Marlene看着他松弛的肚子，「你真的需要做一些锻炼了，Skipper。」  
  
「不是每个人都喜欢像石头一样的腹肌。」Skipper闻着Marlene的洗发露，「说真的，为什么我之前没有发现你很漂亮？」  
  
Marlene翻过一个白眼，「谁知道你的眼睛当时放在谁身上。」  
  
「这是彻底的诽谤，Marlene。」Skipper抗议着，「我从没有带任何一个女人回过家，或者带出去。」  
  
「你从没有交过一个女朋友？」  
  
「我的男孩们可以为我作证。」  
  
「作证你的清白？」  
  
「苍天可鉴！」  
  
Marlene丢掉手里的垃圾食品，「那我们还等什么？」  
  
Skipper睁开眼睛，「什么？」  
  
Marlene骑在他的身上，「我们该抓紧时间做一些恋爱时候该做的事。」  
  
Skipper在几秒钟的死机后反应过来，「但是我们还不怎么了解……Marlene，等一下，我得去……」  
  
「别，别碰那里……」  
  
Private看着自己耳朵上的超大耳麦，「Kowalski，我能问你一个快速的问题吗？」  
  
「不能。」  
  
Private惊恐地看着自己的拖鞋，「为什么我们的地板在震？」  
  
终  
  
****  
  
彩蛋  
  
「没有错，老大，就是这里。」Kowalski看着眼前的木屋，「包治百病的马达加斯加的灵媒，就是……」  
  
「嗨，我的朋友。」Julien朝拆了门板的Rico献着飞吻。  
  
Skipper震惊地张着嘴，「你他妈怎么会在这里！」  
  
该死的葡萄牙口音，「哦，我是多面手。」  
  
终于


End file.
